¡Quédate conmigo!
by Carmen Vargas
Summary: Lo que le pasó a Hungría en un festival de música tecno.


¡QUÉDATE CONMIGO!

_Lo que le pasó a Hungría en un festival de música electrónica._

A las siete en punto Hungría acabó de vestirse para el festival. Se había puesto unas mayas de cuero plateadas, un top azul eléctrico con dibujos plateados y unas botas altas de cuero negro con 10 cm de tacón. Por último se había perfilado los ojos de azul eléctrico y se había pintado los labios plateados. Había acordado con su superior que un funcionario la llevaría y recogería del evento. Le había costado mucho convencerle para que la dejara ir.

-¿Y si alguien te reconoce? Las relaciones con Alemania ya están bastante tensas como para que lo estropees más…

-No me reconocerá nadie porque me vestiré para pasar desapercibida entre la multitud. No tienes de qué preocuparte, jefe. _Además tampoco es tan mala idea que me reconozcan. Quizá me encuentre con Prusia…_

Finalmente le habían permitido ir pero con la condición de que fuera muy puntual y lo más discreta posible. Lo de la puntualidad no era problema pero lo de ser discreta no le hacía mucha gracia. Realmente la música electrónica no le interesaba demasiado, era demasiado ruidosa para su gusto. Pero sabía que a Gilbert y a su hermano les encantaba éste género así que esperaba encontrarse con ellos en el concierto. Hacía mucho que no veía a Prusia y tenía verdaderas ganas de hablar con él. En los últimos tiempos no habían estado muy unidos y ella impaciente de verle para contárselas.

-Señorita Elisabetta el coche está listo.

-Claro, gracias.- Se subió al coche y empezó a morderse las uñas con impaciencia. ¿Y si no lo encontraba? Y si lo hacía... ¿se alegraría de verla? Solo pensarlo hacía que le diera un vuelco el corazón. Cuándo pensaba en él y en los momentos que habían pasado juntos no podía evitar sonreírse. Todavía recordaba a aquel travieso niño albino que le disparaba flechas y la seguía a todos lados. Cuándo sintió que el coche había parado finalizó sus cavilaciones y, sin esperar a que el conductor le abriera la puerta, se bajó del coche a toda prisa y se perdió entre la multitud. Buscó a los hermanos alemanes por todas partes pero no los encontró. No había quién se concentrara con esa música tan alta y toda esa gente apretujada, moviéndose como si les estuviera dando un telele. ¿Eso era bailar? Desquiciada por la música y por el fracaso de su plan cogió un vaso lleno de una extraña sustancia blanca y se alejó del concierto, buscando un lugar tranquilo en el que pasar tranquila el resto de la noche. Se paró cerca del aparcamiento y se apoyó en un árbol seco y mustio por el humo de los coches. Disgustada, miró sin ver el contenido del vaso tras lo cual se lo bebió de un trago. Su sabor no era precisamente agradable, hacía que le escociera la garganta y le picaran los ojos, pero también le nublaba la cabeza y le hacía olvidar sus penas, por lo que al cabo de cinco minutos volvió con una botella entera. Se sentó de nuevo a los pies del árbol y comenzó a beberse la botella a sorbos. Cuándo se la acabó estaba segura de que si se ponía de pié se caería redonda así que miró en derredor en busca de alguien que le diera más alcohol. Y al girarse, en vez de quedarse de frente al árbol en el que estaba apoyada, se encontró cara a cara con Prusia. Hungría, al percatarse de que ofrecía un aspecto espantoso y de que estaba completamente borracha, se ruborizó y empezó a tartamudear.

-Gilbert. Yo… y-yo… n-no… s-se q-qu-e de-cc-iir…

Al ver que él no le contestaba, sino que se limitaba a mirarla sin expresión, Elisabetta enfureció. Se las arregló para levantarse y se puso de puntillas para quedar a la misma altura que el prusiano. Como él seguía mirando a través de ella la húngara se cabreó aún más y empezó a chillarle.

-¿¡Por qué no me miras a los ojos Gilbert! ¿¡Acaso te avergüenzas de mí! No te esperabas algo así por mi parte ¿verdad?- Al no obtener respuesta siguió chillando- ¡Pues que sepas que todo esto es por tu culpa! ¡Porque te quiero, maldita sea! ¡Porque te echo de menos! ¡Y porque no soporto que hayas reemplazado por esos tarugos a los que llamas amigos!

Como Prusia parecía no haberla oído y seguía mirando en la misma dirección que antes; en un arrebato de furia homicida, borrachera y amor; Hungría comenzó a besarlo con pasión.

…..

Llegaban muy tarde al concierto, Gilbert lo sabía. Pero aún así seguía molestándole la mirada acusadora de Ludwig porque , sí, vale, llegaban tarde porque Gilbird se había negado a entrar en el coche y él, Prusia, había tenido que emplear dos horas para convencerlo pero ¿ acaso era culpa suya que el pajarito tuviera miedo a la alta velocidad y los espacios cerrados? De repente la mirada de su hermano se centró en un punto delante de ellos y abrió la boca como un pez. Gilbert siguió la dirección de su mirada y la vio.

-¿Esa es…?- Preguntó Alemania con incredulidad.

-Es ist nicht möglich…

En efecto, ante sus ojos estaba Hungría, besando apasionadamente a un árbol, incrustándose a él como una lapa mientras decía:

-Ó, ha. Oh, Gilbert, eres una fiera.

De repente aparecieron los seguratas del concierto y separaron a la chica de árbol, asegurándole que si continuaba se haría daño y que estaba destrozando un bien público. Pero Elisabetta no escuchaba, tan solo gritaba.

-¡No, Gilbert! ¡Prusia, no me abandones! ¡QUEDATE CONMIGOO!

Los hermanos alemanes no podían creer lo que veían, tan solo contemplaban la escena en silencio intercambiando miradas incrédulas, incapaces de articular palabra y temiendo la peor de las respuestas por parte de la húngara cuando le preguntaran por lo sucedido.

FIN. 


End file.
